Daughter of the Sea God
by mandylou4
Summary: The new girl at camp is strange. Could she be a daughter of Dionysus? Perhaps a child of Aphrodite? Or is she much more powerful than they all expected? Set after The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! Please read and review! I can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong! :D**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

The day had started out great- that is, until a body-builder giant (I'm talking over 9 feet tall) decided to ruin it. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

It was an unusually warm day in New York City. School had just released and in four days' time, I would be leaving Manhattan for Camp Half-Blood on Long Island, where I would canoe on the lake, kill monsters, and sing songs like "My Great-great-great-great Grandmother's a Centaur" around a campfire (not necessarily in that order). You see, Camp Half-Blood's the only safe place for kids like me.

My name's Annabeth Chase. My father's a professor at a college in San Francisco and my mother is the Goddess of Wisdom. As in Athena. You see, the ancient Greek gods from all those poems by Homer and the likes aren't actually myths. They're real. And when they have kids with mortals, those kids aren't entirely human. They're called demigods or half-bloods. Monsters flock to them like fat kids to ice cream.

Back to my story; so I met up with Percy Jackson (the all-powerful son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, blah, blah, blah) at his Manhattan apartment. I hadn't even rang the doorbell when the door flew open and he pulled me into a hug.

"Annabeth!"

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Oh yeah- did I mention he's my boyfriend? I looked at Percy's brilliant green eyes and messy "can't be tamed" black hair. He was a few inches taller than me and one of those faces that teachers instantly labeled as trouble-makers. I loved him.

"Ready for our date?" His eyes seemed to spark.

I smiled. "Totally. You'd _better_ have something good planned."

He called into the apartment, "Mom! I'm leaving with Annabeth!" then closed the door, grabbed my hand, and lead me out of his apartment complex.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

"This place is awesome!" We were at a restaurant in front of the East River. The whole front wall was completely glass, with amazing views of the surrounding city and its architecture. It was a casual-enough joint that my jeans and blue-almost-purple v-neck top weren't out of place. I'd let my natural blonde curls do their thing today- it was either down past my shoulders or in a ponytail. What can I say? I'm hair-challenged.

"I'm glad you like it," Percy said, holding my hand over the table top. Gods, he was handsome in such an easy, careless way. He made a plain Hanes tee look incredible.

"Who wouldn't like it? This view is spectacular! I mean, look at the architecture!"

Percy smiled knowingly. I _loved_ architecture. I could talk about it for hours. I was always getting new ideas for Mount Olympus (located above the Empire State Building in case you were wondering). Last year, it had been pretty much destroyed by the evil Titan lord Kronos (long story) and I was head architect for its rebuild.

A waiter came by with our drink orders and I took a sip of iced tea.

"So how's the rebuild of Olympus going, Wise Girl?"

I didn't get a chance to reply. Suddenly, Percy tensed. I immediately followed the direction of his gaze out the window.

"Oh gods…" Percy mumbled.

"Really? Can't we have just one monster-free date?" I sighed.

"Suppose not," Percy said as he pulled a few dollars out of his pocket, placed them on the table, and grabbed my hand as we ran out of the restaurant.

**I have already written the next part and will post it if anyone expresses an interest in my story. **

**xoxo**

**mandylou4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Here's the latest installment. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Sorry.**

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"Canadians," Percy grumbled, shaking his head. Standing in front of the East River was a huge, ugly giant, with tattoos wrapped around his thick biceps and a spiked club in one of his beefy hands. He must have been over 9 feet tall. Even from here, I could already smell him. Yuck. He had a stench worse than a hobo living in an alleyway who hadn't bathed in his life. It was nasty.

Unfortunately, we'd run into monsters like him before. Laistrygonian Giants- or Canadians, as I liked to call them. They lived up North. The first time we'd fought them, we'd had a Cyclops on our side but we were both more experienced in the fighting area.

The thing must of finally smelled us because he turned a narrowed his black eyes at us, pointed yellow teeth barred. Demigods apparently smell _really_ good to monsters. (I'd like to think we had a smell like chocolate-chip cookies just out of the oven.) The giant roared and raised his wooden club. I didn't want to end up on the wrong side of that thing.

Percy and I split up. We'd fought together so many times that it was natural. We both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Percy tried a head-on approach. He plucked an ordinary ballpoint pen from his pocket and uncapped it. The pen instantly transformed into a shiny, celestial bronze sword with the name 'Riptide" etched in the blade in ancient Greek. Percy raised the sword and yelled "HEY UGLY!" That got its attention.

Meanwhile, I unsheathed my bronze knife from where it was concealed under my shirt and placed my blue New York Yankees cap on my head. It was a gift from my mom and instantly turned the wearer invisible. I began silently circling the monster, trying to get close so I could stick my knife into a weak spot in its side.

The giant roared, "My name is not Ugly! I am Gregward!"

"Gregward?" Percy raised his eyebrows incredulously. Did I mention Laistrygonians weren't that smart?

Gregward swung his club towards Percy's head. He jumped out of the way and began slashing with his sword, trying to get close enough to make a lethal stab. With Percy distracting the giant, I darted behind the big smelly thing and raised my knife, plunging it into its back. That's when everything went downhill.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

Instead of sinking into the monster's back, my dagger bounced off the surface like it was made of concrete. The force jolted through my shoulder. From the pain I was experiencing, I knew it must be dislocated. As I fell to the ground, my hat fell off my head and I was again visible. Gregward had escaped scratch-free.

He roared and, ignoring Percy, wacked me with the club. I couldn't breathe as I went swinging through the air, landing in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk. I tried standing but almost passed out from the pain.

Percy paled but continued to fight, channeling the East River. Gallons upon gallons of filth, polluted water rose up and with a "WOOSH!" doused the giant. You don't even want to know what wet Laistrygonian giant smells like- I'd describe it as the stench of wet dog times a million. And that's being generous.

The water wrenched the club from its hands but besides that, the giant seemed unaffected, if not more angry. The giant ran towards Percy, punching him in the stomach before he even had a chance to raise his sword. His head hit the ground with a sickening crash. I couldn't breathe.

Worse, the mortals around us were beginning to realize something was going on. Sure, the mist might make it look like we were two kids beating up a hygiene-challenged hobo with sticks, but that wouldn't make them any less likely to call the police. And police would not be good.

Then, something weird and entirely unexpected happened. A sudden wall of smelly water rose from the river, casting a dark shadow over even the giant as it blocked the sunlight. It went crashing over the monster, knocking it down with sheer force and swirling around the giant's crippled body. The water began twirling faster and faster, like a wet butterfly cocoon. Then as quick as it happened, the water receded back into the river, leaving behind nothing. Not a trace of the giant. Where it had been was now just a slightly damp slab of concrete. But how? Had Percy done that? He was still conked out!

My intelligent mind began thinking of the possibilities so quickly that I didn't even notice the girl until she was standing two feet in front of me.

* * *

**Ooooh... CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please let me know if you liked it! Oh! And I've only been to New York once so most of this description is coming from Rick Riordan's books. Let me know if the geography is off or something.**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop whoop! The next chapter's up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"Who are _you_?" She said, raising her eyebrows. She knelt next to me, rummaged through her black backpack, and pulled out a square of Ambrosia, the food of the gods. Too much would turn a demigod's blood to fire but a bit would heal most injuries. I chewed the piece- the taste was amazing, like saltwater taffy, but better. I immediately started feeling better but my shoulder was still dislocated and hurt like Hades. "This is gonna hurt," the strange girl said, griping my shoulder and yanking it forward.

"Ow ow o wow!" I screamed, but once it was in place it felt a whole lot better. "Thanks," I quickly said as I got up and ran over to Percy. I slapped his face, trying to wake him.

"Urghhhh…" he moaned.

"Percy!" I screamed, kissing him right then and there.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm okay."

The girl had walked over and was now eyeing us warily. She handed me a canteen and said softly, "It's nectar." The drink of the gods.

I quickly dribbled some of it into Percy's mouth and he sat up. "What happened, Annabeth?" He seemed to finally notice the girl. His green eyes widened in surprise.

Now that Percy was okay, I got my first good look at the girl. She had golden blonde hair, a bit darker than my own, piled in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked about the same height as me and was dressed in tight, black athletic capris and a simple white v-neck. The way she held herself- chin slightly lifted, shoulders-squared, straight posture –reminded me of myself. She was doing her best to appear strong and ready, but under that false façade was a girl scared and alone. She couldn't have been more than 15. But the most stunning thing about her was her eyes- large and surrounded by thick lashes and a smudge of gold liner. And the color- it was amazing! An unearthly green I had only seen on one other person. They were the exact same color as Percy's.

Percy, true to his nickname of "Seaweed Brain," still hadn't the slightest clue what had happened. "Umm…" he began. "Who are you?"

The girl quickly replied, hands on hips, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Annabeth. That's Percy. And we need to get out of here. The mortals are suspicious."

She sighed, and then said, her voice light and sweet but with a hint of steely anger, "I'm Lillian." And with that, she sprinted down the sidewalk and disappeared into an alleyway farther down the block.

Percy looked at me, questions in his eyes. He knew I was thinking. Could this girl be- no, no no. I stopped myself from thinking such crazy things.

Percy and I both stood and ran after her.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

We found her in the alley, sitting on an old, abandoned milk crate. Percy and I sat on a sturdy-looking box.

She stared at us for a few seconds; her eyes narrowed, and then said, "I'm Lillian."

"You're a demigod," I said. It wasn't a question.

She nodded, and then spoke, "I was told that if I came to New York I would find a camp for people like me."

"By who?" Percy asked.

She shrugged helplessly. "The message came to me in a dream."

"Well, Lillian. We can take you to camp. It's called Camp Half-Blood, located on Long Island. But first, I have a few questions. Who are your parents?"

Like she'd recited these lines thousands of times, Lillian said, "My name is Lillian Marie. Both parents died when I was five days old in a mysterious accident. I've lived in an orphanage ever since." She added, "Until two months ago when I got that dream."

Percy and I both looked at each other. Now that was unusual, even by demigod standards.

"You're both demigods, right?" She asked.

Percy nodded. "My dad's Poseidon. And Annabeth's mom is Athena."

As the loud sirens of police cars zoomed past the alley, I stood. "We should talk at camp, with Chiron." To Lillian, I clarified, "Chiron's the activities director."

"I'll call Blackjack," Percy said, standing with me. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A minute later, three black shapes appeared overhead. Pegasi. They landed and the jet-black one- Blackjack –stamped his hooves.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said to the pegasi. Yeah, did I mention he can talk to horses? Just another perk of being a son of Poseidon. Then, to Lillian, he said, "This is Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie. They'll give us a ride back to camp."

Lillian looked shocked and confused, her green eyes wide, but nevertheless, she climbed onto Guido's brown back and all three of us took off, headed for camp.

* * *

**What do you think of Lillian?**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Remember, reviews = HAPPINESS!**

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

The pegasi dropped us off in front of the Big House- a large, towering building with a wraparound porch and blue shutters. Chiron immediately wheeled himself out of the house. You see, he's a centaur. As in, half man, half horse. His wheelchair magically compacted his bottom half so he looked like a regular, middle-aged guy. The chair even had fake legs covered by a blanket.  
"Annabeth! Percy! What are you doing here so early?"

Since summer camp didn't start for a few days, only a few of the full-time campers were here- the ones who didn't have families to go home to or were just so powerful they couldn't live in the mortal world without monster attacks 24/7. The camp had magical boundaries that shielded it against the human and monster eye.

Chiron seemed to just notice Lillian. "Ahh… let's go inside."

Ψ Ψ Ψ

The four of us sat around the ping pong table where we also held war councils.

"Well, hello," Chiron began. "I'm Chiron, the activities director."

"My name is Lillian."

Percy suddenly blurted out, "Where's Mr. D?" He was our camp director. (And also the god of wine. What's he doing at a summer camp, you might ask? Long story.)

"He has been called up to Mount Olympus for the time being," Chiron replied. "As of now, I believe it is more important that you tell me exactly what happened."

"Right," I said, quickly explaining the events that had previously befallen us. I left out my suspicions about Lillian and her abilities with water. If she was who I thought she was… Well, it was better if I kept those thoughts to myself. The whole time, Lillian stayed deathly silent.

"And then, we found Lillian," I finished. She squirmed in her chair and fiddled with a loose strand of blonde hair.

"Interesting," Chiron muttered. He stroked his curly brown beard. "Now, Lillian. How did you end up in New York?"

She took a shaky breath and repeated the same thing she had told us before in the alleyway. "My name is Lillian Marie. Both of my parents died when I was 5 days old in an accident. I grew up in an orphanage- in Las Vegas."

Percy and I looked at each other with that new piece of information. Chiron, too, appeared startled. "You didn't happen to live at any time in a hotel? The Lotus Hotel, specifically?"

She scowled. "Why does everyone think Las Vegans live in hotels?"

"Err… right. Continue."

Lillian began again. "I don't know anything about my parents. All I really know is that I've always felt different. Strange things would happen to me… The other kids were always scared of me."

I couldn't help but relate with her. I'd run away when I was 7 from my home because I didn't fit in or get along with my stepmother.

"Then two months ago, I had a dream. In it, a voice- I couldn't tell if it was male or female -told me to go east, towards New York. She said there was a safe place there. Camp Half-Blood. And there, I would be safe and with people like me. I would have thought I'd just eaten some crazy mushrooms or something but when I woke up, I found this at the foot of my bed." She plucked a bronze bobby pin out of her hair and twisted the prongs. It immediately began to grow, turning into a three foot long, celestial bronze sword. It was similar to Percy's, except large sapphires dotted the blade in a curved pattern.

Percy's mouth fell open into a large O. I couldn't help but stare. Even Chiron looked stunned. Weapons that could morph into ordinary objects were rare.

Without skipping a beat, Lillian continued, "So that day, I packed a bag with everything I had and left the orphanage. Now I'm here." She smiled slightly. "I got a bit lost. I don't have the best sense of direction."

"That is quite remarkable, my child," Chiron said, a little dumbfounded.

Lillian tapped the handle of the sword twice and it shrank back down into a bobby pin that she, in turn, slid back into her hair.

"You don't know anything, anything at all, about your parents?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly.

"Well, Lillian," Chiron said, seeming to recover. "One of your parents is a Greek god or goddess." He launched into the well-rehearsed spiel he gave all the new campers as Percy and I silently eyed each other, asking so many unanswered questions.

* * *

**The next chapter was one of the funnest for me to write. If you like the story, please review! More reviews = encouragement to get the next chapter up!**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


	5. Chapter 5

Got this chapter re-typed. I'm sorry but it's not as good as the original one I had. :(

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

A few hours later, Percy had wandered off to contact his mom and explain what had happened. I was escorting Lillian around camp. We'd already picked up some basic essentials like a stack of bright orange camp tees. I'd also shown her the training areas, which included a climbing wall that spewed lava and shook violently as you tried scaling it, the enclosed sword fighting arena where Percy's giant black mastiff (a Hellhound) lived, and the archery range. I'd advised Lillian to stay out of the woods, which were conveniently stocked with monsters for practice. Now, I was leading her towards the camp cabins.

The cabins were an eclectic assortment shaped like an upside-down U. The two biggest cabins (Zeus and Hera) stood center stage. All 12 of the major gods and goddesses were represented in the U-grouping. Jutting out horizontally from the tips of the U were a vast collection of smaller cabins for the minor gods.

"This," I pointed at a brown, slightly dilapidated cabin, "is the Hermes cabin. All campers stay here until they're claimed. He's the god of roads, travelers, and hospitality- but also thieves. Watch your wallet," I advised.

Lillian nodded and walked inside, setting her black backpack on an empty bunk.

"The Stoll brothers should be here- they're year-round campers."

Two almost identical-looking boys walked in. Both had a curly mop of brown hair, upturned eyebrows, and mischievous brown eyes. The only difference between them was that one was slightly taller.

"Whoa! New camper already? I'm Travis!"

The shorter one added, "I'm Conner!"

"This is Lillian. Undetermined parentage," I added. "No practical jokes. She's _new_ here. Understand?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Oh, Annabeth! We would never do something like that!" Travis smiled angelically. I rolled my eyes.

The gong that indicated dinnertime rang throughout the valley. Both boys went racing out of the cabin, yelling insults at each other as they tried to beat one another to the pavilion.

Lillian laughed as I muttered, "Boys…" and shook my head.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

I caught up to Percy as he walked out of the Poseidon building. It was the cabin closest to the sea, with shells embedded in the low walls.

"Did you Iris-message your mom?" Demigods couldn't use cellphones- not unless they wanted to broadcast their exact location to every monster in the area. So we used Iris-messaging instead- it's like Facetiming except with a misty rainbow instead of an iPhone.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "She understands what happened and is just glad were okay and all that."

I smiled. His mom was the _best_. Percy glanced back at Lillian, who was laughing with the Stoll's behind us (they'd quickly abandoned their race in favor of walking with a pretty girl). "You have suspicions about her."

I bit my lip. "Maybe."

Ψ Ψ Ψ

We all sat around a long, wooden table in the pavilion. Usually, everyone sat according to their godly parent but since camp hadn't officially started and our numbers were still low, we sat together.

There were a few Ares kids, including the camp bully Clarisse. Three of my fellow Athena siblings were present, too, including Malcolm, my second-in-command (I was head counselor). Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, sat unusually close to Travis Stoll. Some Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hecate, and Iris kids filled in the table.

I sat next to Percy, with Lillian on my left. Gold plates and goblets were set in front of us. Campers began saying drink names and taking swigs from their glasses when they magically filled.

Lillian caught on quickly. "Diet Coke!" The glass filled with the dark brown liquid and she took a tentative sip. "That is _so_ cool," she murmured to herself.

She looked up, startled. Everyone was deathly silent, staring at her.

"What? Are we not allowed Diet Coke? I'll-"

"No," I cut her off. "I think we're all just wondering if your godly parent might be Dionysus. He has a fondness for Diet Coke…"

"The wine god drinks Diet Coke?" Lillian raised a brow quizzically.

"He's being forced to sober up as our camp director," Percy added. "Zeus punished him for- never mind. Long story."

The silence broke and everyone began chatting again as food appeared on the plates, personalized to everyone's preference. Instead of digging in, they all stood and walked over to a brazier burning brightly with fire. Each, in turn, selected a piece of their meal to drop into the flames as an offering.

Lillian looked confused, so I nudged her and clarified, "Sacrifices for the gods." She nodded and scraped a bundle of grapes into the fire before sitting down and taking a bite of her veggie burger.

"Wait… You're a vegetarian?" Conner stared at, eyes wide.

"Um… yeah."

"Ohmygods!" An over-enthusiastic girl with strands of rainbow-toned hair. "You could totally be in my cabin!"

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Harmony. Lillian's mom could be Iris. That's where all the hygiene-challenged hippies end up, anyway."

"Hey!" Harmony angrily aimed a strip of tofu at Travis's face. He gagged as the soy slid off his forehead.

Lillian laughed and dinner continued on as normally- or as normal as it gets at a table filled with powerful half-bloods.

* * *

**Hehehe. I love Diet Coke.**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**

**P.S. Here's a message from my cat. "dfcggvbcggggggggggg788888888888888888888888888888 88888888888"- Susie **

**Translation: Please review. It will make my mummy happy!**

**Note to self: Don't let the cat walk on the computer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a lot less words than usual but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy it too! If you do please review. Oh, and a little disclaimer- I'm not a guy named Rick.**

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

The next day was pretty usual, with the exception of the rumors. I felt like I was back in high school.

"She's _got_ to be Aphrodite's daughter," I heard Chris Rodriguez (son of Hermes) tell his girlfriend.

"No way," Clarisse stubbornly said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm serious! This morning she actually got up and put on makeup! Like stuff on her eyelids and everything! And she's also really pretty…"

Clarisse smacked him on the arm, her dark eyes flaming.

"Not as pretty as you, of course!"

I chuckled and went to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Lillian was still apparently in the Hermes cabin getting ready. It seemed like Chris had already convinced the entire camp that Lillian would be claimed by the goddess of love- that is, until the Stoll brothers joined us.

They both sat down heavily on a bench, identical baseball camps pulled low over their heads. The hats didn't help much, because it was clear to all that their hair was a violent shade of acid green.

A kid from the Apollo cabin swiped the hats off their heads and the entire pavilion exploded with laughter. Percy even began choking on his orange juice because it was so funny. I hit him a few times on the back so he stopped dying.

"Shut up," Travis and Connor both mumbled.

Turns out, they had both tried pranking Lillian by adding green dye to her shampoo. That plan backfired on them when Lillian somehow found out and swapped hair products with the brothers. Travis and Connor were most definitely _not_ used to having pranks played on them.

So when Lillian came down to breakfast, her long, shining, _blonde_ hair swinging in the light breeze, the talk of the camp was that she had to be a child of Hermes.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

As the days passed and camp officially began, Lillian was the talk of the camp. One of the strangest things was that she wasn't claimed yet. Most campers were usually claimed by the nightly campfire sing-a-long on their first day at camp. So when Lillian's fourth day in the Hermes cabin passed, everyone took noticed.

It was almost impossible to pin-point who her godly parent was, although I had my suspicions. At her first archery practice, she picked up a bow and shot an arrow. It landed in the bull's-eye's exact center.

Chiron, shocked, asked, "Have you shot an arrow before, child?"

"A few times. We had an archery unit in my P.E. class back in Las Vegas…" She trailed off and nocked another arrow, releasing it with an exhale. We all gasped as it sliced the arrow already on the target in half. "Although I've never done that before!" Lillian's green eyes were wide.

Will Solace clapped her on the back and smiled. "Yup. Definitely a child of Apollo. Can't wait 'til you move into our cabin!"

* * *

**Off to write the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**

P.S. If I haven't replied to a review you left it's because I'm new to fanfiction and the whole old-fashioned-ness of the site has me terribly confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is embarrassingly short but I needed to get something up because it's been ages. I'm SOOO SORRY! I was busy with finals then I went on holiday to Rome! But now I'm back and will be writing like crazy over the summer.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was studying blueprints on Daedalus' laptop when someone knocked on the Athena cabin's door.

"Come-in," I absent-mindedly said, pushing rogue curl from my eyes.

"Uh, hi, Annabeth- WHOA!" Lillian gazed around the cabin, jaw open-wide.

I'll admit I did the exact same thing when I entered the Athena cabin for the first time a small 7-year old with a fiery personality. The bunk beds were all pushed to one side of the cabin to make room for numerous work tables. But it was the bookshelves- covering the walls like wallpaper and stacked with lines of books and scrolls that really got your attention.

Lillian plucked a novel off a shelf. She sucked in a sharp breath and, almost squealing, said, "You have Harry Potter?!" She flipped to a random page and, in a perfect British accent, read, "_Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the boggart. Why?_"

I smiled. "You know Ancient Greek- well, that was Greek with a bit of Cockney, but nonetheless, you spoke and read Greek."

Lillian placed the book back on the shelf. "Greek? I barely passed Spanish class." For extra measure, she added, "_El pollo es atrevido._"

I shook my head. "Nope. You know Greek. Most demigods do once they make it to camp and learn about the gods." Without missing a beat, I switched languages. "_It's in your blood. You're hard-wired for ancient Greek._"

Lillian wrinkled her forehead as she concentrated on my words. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god- er, gods! I can speak Greek!" She jumped up and down as I laughed.

"Yup. You can. Now come-on. Tonight the whole camp is playing capture-the-flag and you need to get fitted in armor so you aren't skewered.

* * *

**Ten points to Gryffindor if you know which Harry Potter that excerpt is from.**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


	8. Chapter 8

**Does two postings in one day make up for going weeks without an update?**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"You'd better watch your prissy back," I heard Clarisse growl in Lillian's ear. Lillian ignored her, tightening the strap on her bronze breastplate. She'd been taking the constant stream of insults since dinnertime remarkably well.

Lillian, acting like Clarisse wasn't there, twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger and coyly smiled at Chris Rodriguez, even daring to throw out a seductive wink. Chris turned redder than one of Apollo's holy cows as Clarisse swelled with rage. She clenched her fists and marched towards Lillian.

"You little son of a-"

Lillian was saved by the centaur when Chiron called for silence. "Now, I want a fair game! You know the rules- the creek is the boundary and all of the forest is fair-game. No maiming and absolutely no killing!" He gave Clarisse an extra stern look.

"Blue team! Forward!" Percy called. He was a captain for this game. Half of the camp followed him to the blue team's section of forest, including the Hermes cabin and Lillian. She confidently followed Percy.

Clarisse snorted. "She doesn't even have a weapon."

I smiled. "Oh, I suppose she has a few tricks up her sleeve." Then, to the remaining campers, "This way Red!" I was the team's leader this round- meaning the competition would be extra fierce since Percy and I were against each other. The campers followed obediently, including the Ares and Apollo kids. Having the two largest cabins plus Athena's strategy would make Red team hard to beat, but I knew better than to underestimate Percy. He wasn't as stupid as he looked.

We stationed the flag towards the back of a clearing where a large boulder almost blocked out the sun. The position meant the two guards would have an easier time spotting enemies with blue plumes on their helmets.

"Clarisse! Take your cabin and the Nike cabin on offensive. Apollo campers- spread out on our half of the forest and make sure the Red team doesn't get close to the flag. My cabin will skirt around the edges of the forest and try to get the flag. Everyone else needs to make sure we'll have a clear path across the forest to the river so we can win this thing. Do not let the Blue team take the flag!"

They all knew how badly I wanted to win this. I am very competitive, especially against my boyfriend.

The conch horn blew, signally the start of the game. We all raced into the forest, red plumes on our helmets and weapon's raised.

The Athena cabin split and each half began making their way towards the edge of the forest. We passed Red campers tangled in combat with Blue, but so far it didn't seem like anyone had a clear advantage.

I lead my small group past the river boundary and we began our search for the flag. It was Malcolm who spotted it in an inconspicuous spot between two tall oak trees.

"This screams 'trap." I peered at the flag from behind a tree. It was guarded by two Aphrodite campers. Let me just say that the goddess of love's children aren't the best warriors. They'd rather not do anything that might jolt a hair out of place or worse- chip their nail polish.

Although definitely a trap, my siblings easily engaged the Aphrodite girls and I snatched the flag. I almost made it to the river when I found the trap.

* * *

**What do you think the trap is? Review please!**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoop whoop! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Percy," I said, my face a mask of calm. He was standing in front of the boundary river. If I could just cross to the other side, Red team would have the victory. The problem was Percy. As a son of Poseidon he could easily manipulate the river with his water powers. Add the fact that any second the other campers on the Blue team might reach my team's flag and easily ford it across the river. Out of the corner of my eye I could also see some Blue campers inching closer and closer to me and their flag as my fellow Red tried to keep them back.

"Hi," Percy replied, a snarky smile on his face. I took a step forward and the water behind him began swirling.

"You are _such_ a cheater."

"Am not!" He raised his left hand and a jet of powerful, foaming water launched out of the river in a powerful stream.

I was expecting this, having been subject to his dirty tricks before. I dropped to the ground and rolled sharply to the side, then hopped back to my feet.

I shouted, "ATTACK PLAN Ω!" and went charging forward, along with the rest of the Athena cabin. As a child of the wisdom goddess, I always had a plan.

I shoved the flag into Malcolm's open hands and swarmed Percy with the rest of my siblings. Who cared about 'honorable one-on-one fighting' when winning capture-the-flag was involved?

On the opposite side of the river Travis Stoll emerged from the woods followed closely by Conner with our flag clutched in his hands and an army of angry Red campers on his heels. I cursed in Greek and raised by bronze dagger to engage Percy. A swirling cloud of water surrounded him, instantly drenching me.

I hoped Malcolm was doing as we'd planned when we created Attack Plan Ω. He should be trying to skirt around the battle and cross the river before anyone noticed.

Catching my blade on Percy's sword, I smirked. "Ready to give up yet, Seaweed Brain?" He responded with another stream of cold and powerful water that knocked me backwards. Exactly what I wanted.

With Percy distracted by me, Malcolm had waded across the river and emerged on the other side victorious. The battle lulled and I began cheering with my Red teammates.

Percy's eyes widened when he realized the game was over. I laughed, sheathed my dagger, and squeezed water out of my dripping blonde curls. "You are _so_ easy to distract."

He responded by giving me a short kiss on the lips. "So are you," Percy said, pulling away and laughing at my slightly dazed look.

I covered my embarrassment with a laugh and grasped his hand in mine. That's when the real trouble began.

Ψ Ψ Ψ

"Do you hear that?" I asked, furrowing my brow and glancing to the left. Farther down the river I thougt I could hear shouts and yells.

Percy nodded. "It sounds like…"

We both looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "CLARRISE!"

I pulled Percy along with me as I began running towards the sounds.

"Oh gods," I said as the source of the screams began apparent. "This is bad. Bad, bad, bad."

Clarisse had her electric spear raised towards, of all people, Lillian. In turn, Lillian had her own faintly glowing bronze sword.

"You-need-to-learn-to-stay-away-from-my-BOYFRIEND! " Clarisse was yelling in between attempts to block Lillian's swipes with her shield and spear. Lillian was good- almost scary good with her sword considering she'd had literally no training. But she still had no chance against Clarisse, who'd been a full-time camper for the last five years. The only reason she hadn't been skewered was the miniature hurricane swirling around her.

"How is she doing that?" Percy said, in true Seaweed Brain fashion.

"No time for questions, Percy! We have to break them up before they kill each other!" Behind me, the other campers were emerging from the forest, investigating the noises. I could hear the distinct sounds of Chiron's hooves getting closer.

Louder, I called, "Clarisse! Lillian! You have to stop!"

They ignored me. Meanwhile, Percy had run forward and into the river. He concentrated hard and the river began to swell, collecting around him until he shouted and it quickly rose and shot towards the girls. The force of the water knocked the two apart. Clarisse lay sputtering on the ground but Lillian was pretty much unaffected, standing there with her sword raised- completely dry.

Then, she tapped her sword twice and slid the sword-turned-bobby pin into her hair. Lillian extended a hand towards Clarisse, helping her to her feet and declaring a silent truce with the action.

Clarisse looked at her, fury still in her eyes, but a glowing light made her scrabble back away from Lillian.

Campers began kneeling as a greenish-gold trident floated above Lillian's head. Being a smart girl, she followed the camper's gaze to above her head. "What- what does that mean?" she questioned, her voice quivering.

"It is determined," Chiron began. "Hail, Lillian Marie, Daughter of the Sea God- Poseidon."

* * *

**I hope everyone has a fun Independence Day! Our grand country is turning 237!**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


End file.
